


On His Own Terms

by Francowitch



Series: SF Summer Challenge [2]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Vignettes into life in the Mars Colony.





	On His Own Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 SF Summer Challenge: Mars Colony Life
> 
> I need to just finish one more and I will be all caught up! lol This is focused on Cain [Alexei]... just little vignettes into his life there... I put it to Mature not E as there is a small blowjob scene at the start, but it is aborted pretty quickly...
> 
> Thank you [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over! I really appreciate it!!!

##  On His Own Terms

_ “Alexei! Where are you?” _ A familiar voice called across the barren landscape of Mars. 

Alexei grunted hearing the voice but not moving from where he was currently sitting, his head pressed back as some random woman he met at the bar was sucking his cock, her head bobbing up and down as she tried taking him to the base without choking. The voice sounded again and the woman looked up, coming off Alexei with a wet sound.

“Isn’t that your name?” She asked, her voice ragged and rough.

“Shut up and worry about what you are doing.” Alexei lit a cigarette taking a long drag.

“Alexei? I swear if I find you among those wrecks fucking some random slag…”

“Ugh,” Alexei groaned pushing her away.

“What?” She asked wiping her chin.

“No point,” Alexei grumbled putting his flagging cock back inside his pants, “wasn’t that good anyway.”

“Asshole.”

Alexei shrugged just before the woman slapped him across the face, storming out with her shirt in hand. 

“Alexei!” 

Alexei looked over to see his childhood friend Ana standing at the entrance to the wreck. “What do you want?”

“Who was that just now?”

Alexei shrugged, “Who knows, some random from the bar.”

Anna sighed shaking her head looking to her friend in concern. “One of these days you will be killed for messing with the wrong person.”

Alexei groaned taking a long drag on his cigarette before answering, “Sounds like a better plan then wasting away here in this hell like rotting garbage.”

“Come,” Ana held out her hand, “babushka was looking for you.”

“Baba?” Alexei nodded, getting up without further argument. 

Ana smirked, while he would be tough about everything, she knew that the mention of the old woman he would do just about anything to ensure that she was happy. 

* * *

“Did you hear about Ivan?” Alexei looked over to Ana who had just sat down beside him at the bar.

Alexei nodded taking a long pull on the beer in front of him, “ _ Da, _ the news has been all over today. I imagine that he will be shipped off planet to go fight in that blasted war against the bugs.”

“Hush Alexei,” Ana’s eyes were wide, “you are too loud. How much have you had to drink?”

“Why be quiet?” Alexei leaned back, “We all know that Mars is just a colony that Earth likes to use for fodder, we are all dead the moment we exist here.”

Ana looked around them the ruckus bringing the attention of many eyes to their table. “People are looking.”

“Who cares,” Alexei spat, “let them look, soon enough it will be their own turn.”

* * *

“Still haven't quite gotten the hang of being here, cadet?” The commanding officer glared down at Alexei who was bruised up from his most recent brawl with other cadets. “Good thing you are being transferred out, a few cycles out in space dealing with those bugs will certainly straighten you out. That is if the bugs don't kill you on your first run.”

“Quite the sadist aren’t you,” Alexei spat on the floor in front of him, his own blood painting the grey floor. 

The commanding officer threw a hard kick at Alexei’s side, “Such a smart mouth for colony scum. Perhaps I should tenderize you a little before you are sent out, I’m sure that I will be thanked for it.”

Alexei laughed, holding his side, “You couldn’t fight your way out of a wet paper bag, I doubt you have the ability to do shit to me.”

“Big words from trash,” The officer scoffed.

“This will be the trash that you depend on,” Alexei spoke, “I am the trash that lets you sleep at night without nightmares of bugs invading.”

The officer sneered, ready to bark back something as he was interrupted by a sharp pounding on the cell door.

After a moment with the uniformed officer the commanding officer came back, a smug look on his face. “You are to go with these men to speak with the higher ups. Don’t even think about getting smart with them, they won’t be half as nice as I was.”

Two uniformed officers came into the cell pulling Alexei up off the ground, dragging him out into the drab grey halls. With some resistance they managed to bring Alexei into an office, ordering him to stand still and wait to be called inside. Despite all of his senses yelling at him to run and rebel, Alexei waited, there was something in what the last jackass had said. These two would have no issue in the idea of shooting him, and while he had no real aspirations to live a long life, he sure as fuck had no interest in giving anyone the satisfaction of his death right there. When he would die, it would be like most of his life in the colony. 

On his own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!  
> [@francowitch ](https://twitter.com/francowitch)  
> 


End file.
